slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Daria24/Rozdział 17
Rozdział 17 Trixie leżała nieprzytomna przez kilka godzin, naszczęście miała tylko siniaka na lewym policzku. Strasznie się bała bo nie wiedziała do czego Riki jest zdolny. Rano Eli bez zastanowienia ruszył z Burpym dalej jej szukać, śluzak oczywiście siedział w torbie chłopaka. Razem z nim wyruszył Unik I Dayana, Will pytał po sąsiadach czy nie widzieli rudowłosej dziewczyny, ale każdy zaprzeczał. -Woow co sie dzieje? -spytała Trixie, troche nieprzytomna Hurka. Naszczęście Rikiego nie było w szopie wiec śluzak wyskoczył z kieszeni skoczył na Trixie i dmuchnął jej lekko w twarz aby sie bardziej obudziła. Wiedziała gdzie jest wiec próbowała się uwolnić, nagle usłyszała czyjś głos, wiec kazała sie maluchowi schować. -Co tam kochanie żyjesz ? -Odczep się ty jestes chory i nie mów do mnie kochanie, tylko Eli może tak do mnie mówić -powiedziała oburzona -Heh naprawde nie wiem co ty w nim widzisz, on cie okłamuje. -Nie rozumiem? -On nie jeździ za granice tylko widuje sie z innymi pannami- myślał że jeśli skłamie ,Trixie bedzie zrospaczona. Jednak ją to nic nie ruszało bo wiedziała jaka jest prawda, bo była jej częścią. Trixie lekko sie zaśmiała. -Czego sie śmiejesz? chcesz znów dostać? -Mam powody i naprawde zastanów sie nad sobą, jeśli bijesz dziewczyny naprawde potrzebujesz lekarza. Riki chciał znów ją uderzyć ale powsztrzymał sie gdy zobaczył cień z tyłu szopy zza okna. Chodził tam Eli a reszta poszła do centrrum tam szukać Trixie, przypomniał sobie jak Riki odzywał sie do Trixie i miał złe przeczucia. Nagle mocno go zabolała głowa i upadł na ziemie. Riki uderzył go kawałkiem drewna, zaniósł z workiem na głowie do szopy. -Trixie, kochanie mam dla ciebie niespodzianke. -Odpuśc okey? Riki przyciągnął tu chłopaka, zamknął drzwi i zdjał mu worek z głowy. -Elii !!! - wykrzyknęła Trixie ze łzami w oczach -I co podoba sie? -Coś ty mu zrobił? -Nic, po prostu zostawie was samych w ostatnich chwilach życia. Riki poszedł do domu. Trixie nie wiedziała co zrobić -Burpy !!! dobrze że jesteś. Przepalisz liny? Śluzak zapiszczał z radości i pomógł Trixie się uwolnić. Gdy poczuła że ma wolne ręce, od razu podczołgała się do Eli'a . Wszystko ją bolało więc nie mogła chodzić. -Eli? powiedz że żyjesz- powiedziała płacząc nad nim. Położyła jego głowę na swoich nogach. Nie mogła uwierzyć że mogła stracić kogoś , na kim jej mocno zależy. Śluzaki były bardzo smutne, ale znalazły kilkanaście proc w szopie Rikiego. Trixie nie wiedziała czy Eli przeżyje bo miał rozciętą głowe, rozerwała kawałek swojej bluzki i zawiązała wokół głowy. Dziewczyna cały czas płakała. -T-T-Trixie? -Eli? nic ci nie jest?- płakała ze szczęścia Nagle do szopy wpadł Riki, śluzaki naszczęście zdąrzyły sie schować. -ooo Eli ty żyjesz? no nie Eli chciał wstać i mu przyłożyć, ale wszystko go bolało i nie mógł nawet wstać. Wyszedł od nich szczęśliwy, bo wiedział że Eli długo nie pociągnie. Dużo się mylił bo nie wiedział ile Eli przeszedł w Slugterrze. Po kilku godzinach Eli powoli odzyskał siły. Gdy Riki przychodził sprawdzać co się u nich dzieje udawał że nie wytrzymuje z bólu, aby sie nic nie domyślił. Eli miał plan, po ciekawości śluzaków, wiedział że jego pomysł jest niebezpieczny dla Slugterry, ale musieli to zrobić ze względu na swoje życie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach